


Smile, Senpai!

by skiittlebox



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Personality Swap AU, just two dorks falling in love, this is dedicted to my mutual who came up with this idea on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiittlebox/pseuds/skiittlebox
Summary: (midochia personality swap) in which chiaki meets an excitable and adorable first year who he wants nothing to do with
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Smile, Senpai!

Another school year had just wrapped up, and as soon as the last one faded away, the new one came right after. Another year at Yumenosaki Academy, a school for blossoming idols to train before pursuing their grandest dreams within the industry, their first step towards making their future fans smile and squeal with excitement every time they walked on stage.

Except he didn’t want to be an idol. He’d rather be anywhere but here.

Ahead of him, the front gates of the school greeted him. Like all the other young men filtering into the campus before him, they too were here to start another year of learning and honing their talents on stage. But unlike them, he was miserable here, and just thinking about suffering another year at this school made him want to hide in a corner without anyone bothering him. If there was one thing he was happy about, however, it was the fact that this year marked his last at the academy: his green tie was a signal to that.

Slowly, as to buy time and delay his doom, he wandered towards the school, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. It practically disgusted him seeing all these students excited and happy to be back. Why would anyone want to be back here? Being an idol wasn’t his dream.

He stopped at the fountain in the center of the campus area. He took a seat on the rim of the fountain, and put his head into his hands. Maybe if he fell backwards into the fountain, he could just keep his head underwater for a while… death sounded like a fate better than whatever foolish garbage the school would put him through for the third year in a row.

Behind him, he heard splashing. He turned his head back, and there was Kanata, gently floating around in the cold water.

“Hello, Chiaki~”

Chiaki sighed and stood up, only to put his knees on the fountain and bend over the water to get a better look at Kanata. “Kanata… get out of the fountain, you’re gonna freeze…”

Kanata gave one of his slow but bubbly laughs. “But I am a ‘creature’ of the ‘sea,’ Chiaki.”

Chiaki stared at Kanata in dead silence. Kanata was smiling at him still.

“...whatever that’s supposed to mean…” He leaned back from the fountain and stood up, making no effort to look at Kanata. “Uh, aren’t we supposed to be getting new members for Ryusetai?” He finally turned back to Kanata. “Did you find anyone?”

“That ‘job’ is better left to you, Chiaki~. You are the ‘leader’ of our ‘unit’ after all. Puka, puka…~” Kanata laughed, then sank down below the water again.

Chiaki waited for Kanata to reemerge from the depths of the fountain, but he did not. He really was leaving all of this up to him. Great.

Why was he in charge of this, again? He had absolutely no passion for this kind of stuff. Being an idol wasn’t something he enjoyed, but rather dragged his feet through every day. He didn’t want to do this, but he had to, anyway. Why did he even enroll at this school in the first place? To finally be one of the heroes on his favorite tv shows he would always watch from his hospital bed, only to realize the idol industry was way more depressing and tiresome than he would’ve expected…

He looked over to the front gates of the school. The traffic had cleared a fair bit with only a few students entering, so a majority of the students must’ve gone into the school building already. Perhaps he’d find some luck there. He’d go into the first floor hallway, with all the freshman students and post a notice on the board that he was looking for interested people to join his unit-

“Hey!”

Chiaki turned around violently with a shriek. In front of him was a young man taller than him with a red tie and a bright smile, along with blue eyes shining with passion.

There was no way this guy was a first year.

“Sorry to bother you, but do you know where classroom 1-A is?”

So he actually was a first year.

Chiaki sighed and pointed limply at the school building. “Walk into the front doors, then take a left and the classroom should be there…”

The stranger’s smile got even bigger. “Thank you! I appreciate your gratitude… um, what’s your name?

“Morisawa Chiaki-”

The moment he closed his mouth, he felt his hand being seized by the boy, his arm jerked up and down at a stupidly high speed. “Morisawa-senpai! I’m Takamine Midori! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He let go of his hand and started laughing loudly.

Chiaki readjusted his glasses that got skewed in the action. He sighed, then turned around. “Uh, sure thing… I best be going now-”

“Can I come with you?”

He stared at Midori again. Those bright blue eyes were shining at him. “Um… not really? You’re a first year, and I’m a third year, so we have to be in separate classrooms…”

Midori’s smile faded, but only for a second as he leaped towards Chiaki. “Well too bad, I wanna walk with you!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“I’m not giving up, Morisawa-senpai!”

Chiaki violently snapped his head towards Midori, his eyes shooting a glare from above the rims of his glasses. “Okay, fine! Walk with me, I don’t care anymore!” He crossed his arms and lowered his head. “Annoying kid… I’m depressed already and class hasn’t even started… I wanna die…”

Chiaki started a brisk walk towards the front doors, Midori at his side. From his peripheral, he could see Midori looking at him with that stupid childish smile…

“...what do you want from me?”

Midori stopped in his tracks. “Oh, I wanted to ask you a question about this place. Is that okay, Morisawa-senpai?”

Chiaki said nothing.

“I’m taking your silence as a yes!” He laughed. “So, how hard is the work here? And what about idol work? I don’t know anything about this place, I’m not supposed to be here.”

“You what?”

Midori started laughing again, that annoying boisterous laugh he was already sick of hearing. “Oh, I didn’t tell you? Well it’s a funny story… I accidentally signed up for the idol course!”

Chiaki was silent.

“That’s… so depressing.”

Midori shook his head. “I don’t think it’s depressing. I’m so excited to be an idol!”

Chiaki’s eyes widened upon hearing those words. This kid was literally the opposite of him in every way: Midori was happy to be here, and he wasn’t. Midori was loud and cheerful, and him not so much. It made him annoyed and depressed beyond belief…

“But…” Midori’s smile faded. “I’m not sure where to go from here. I don’t know anyone in the school, and I need to join a unit or something… oh, and a club too!” He chuckled gently. “It’s a lot to do on the first day, hmm?”

Chiaki shrugged.

Midori grabbed at Chiaki’s arm and pulled him close to his face. “Do you know anyone who would want me?! I don’t have any friends here!”

“Not mine for sure… Ryuseitai doesn’t need any villains interrupting a hero’s work...” His muttering was barely audible.

Midori slowly leaned back away from Chiaki and quietly gasped. “Did you say… that you… you…” His smile returned. “Wanted me in your unit?!”

“What?! No no no, I said ‘not mine!!’ I said no-”

Before he could defend himself, he felt Midori scoop him up in a backbreaking hug, and his glasses flew off his face and onto the ground somewhere. “Oh, thank you so much for letting me join your unit, Morisawa-senpai! I promise I’ll do great every day!”

Chiaki pushed himself away from Midori. “I didn’t even say you could join my unit… you just decided to join without my say…” He crouched down, patting the store around him. “Where are my glasses? I can’t see… this day is so depressing… first this lunatic comes barging into my life and shoves himself into my unit, and now he lost my glasses… I wanna die…”

A few moments later, Chiaki saw the blurry outline of his glasses come into view. He took them from Midori’s hands, pushed them back onto the bridge of his nose, and sighed while still crouched down. This day was starting bad to say the least, and this was day one of dealing with Midori, who he felt would be a pain in his side every day after…

“Morisawa-senpai?”

Chiaki made no effort to answer Midori, letalone look at him.

“Morisawa-senpai, what’s this on your bag?”

Chiaki finally looked at the thing Midori was pointing to. He was pointing to the keychain on his bag, of a little person clad in red.

“Uh… it’s a character. He’s one of my favorites.”

Midori gently cupped the keychain in his hands. “Whoa! He looks like a person I’d see on this super sentai shows!”

Chiaki quickly locked eyes with Midori and found himself grinning. “He is! The show he’s in has been one of my favorites for years now, and look at this!” He took the figure in his hands and played around with it before dropping it to dangle on the keychain again. “This one is poseable, so you can make him recreate his famous scene where he does this pose!”

“Morisawa-senpai?”

Chiaki focused on Midori again.

“Your smile…” His bright and wide smile was replaced by a more sincere and gentle one. “I like it when you smile like that.”

The moment Midori said this, Chiaki’s smile fell off his face, and he could feel his cheeks on fire. “Uh… that’s not very important to the conversation…”

Midori sat down with his legs crossed on the ground, then put his school bag on his lap and pointed at it. “Here, Morisawa-senpai, look.”

Chiaki stared at what he was instructed to. All he saw was a few keychains of… things.

“What… are they?”

Midori’s eyes lit up with stars. “They’re mascot characters! I love collecting them!” He took one off the keychain and held it uncomfortably close to Chiaki’s face. “Look at this one! It’s red, just like your hero guy! I think they could become friends.”

Chiaki scoffed quietly. “Good to know…”

“Aww, c’mon!” Midori squished the mascot character against Chiaki’s cheek. “Smile, senpai!”

“Not when you’re squishing that alien against my face…”

“Smile!”

Chiaki adjusted his glasses. “Why do you enjoy bothering me so much?”

“I didn’t ask you that question. I wanna see you smile like you did before! I liked it!”

“No.”

“Smile, senpai!”

“Stop bothering me…”

Midori stopped poking the keychain against Chiaki’s face and hummed lowly. “Aww, but you were so cute!”

It felt like less than a second between what Midori said touching his ears and his gaze focused only on Midori. “C-cute…?”

“Yeah.” His gaze drifted downwards, then back up to meet his. “I think your smile is cute.”

Chiaki was silent, no words would come to him.

His face felt so weird. Was it the fact that his face was absolutely burning, or the fact he was trying so hard to fight off a smile? He wouldn’t give this annoying kid what he wanted…

Midori’s wide smile returned. “Your smile! There it is!”

Chiaki turned away from Midori. “Stop annoying me… why do you enjoy this… I wanna die, you’re so bothersome…”

An awkward silence fell between them. It was awkward, of course: they were both sitting on the ground just in front of the front steps, probably terribly late to class, with at least one of them embarrassed thoroughly…

“Morisawa-senpai, do you want this?”

Chiaki turned to Midori, and cupped in his hands was the little red creature he was harassing him with.

Midori slid his finger through the keychain loop and gently jingled it a bit. “I think your red guy and my red guy could be friends. Because they’re both red.”

Chiaki slowly took the mascot character from Midori and examined it closely. It was a red blob with a winking face and its tongue stuck out.

“Morisawa-senpai… do you think that we could be like your red guy and my red guy?”

“What are you talking about…?”

Midori gently smiled, a pink dusting his cheeks. “That maybe one day, we could be friends.”

Chiaki played with the mascot character in his hands a little more, then sighed, but with a smile as he attached it to his bag, next to his own keychain. “We’ll see about that… I think it’s a little too early to be on a… friend level, don’t you think?” 

The mere thought of calling Midori a friend was one he didn’t want to think about.

But maybe he did, maybe just a little, too…

Midori shook his head. “Nah, I like to meet new people and be friends with them! Do you like to make friends with new people, Morisawa-senpa?”

“Not really-”

He was interrupted by the bell inside the building ringing.

Chiaki sighed. “Well, we’re late, aren’t we? To start the day off late, and the teacher will just yell at me… I wanna die…

“Then let’s hurry and get to class!” Midori grabbed Chiaki’s wrist and tugged at it.

“There’s no need to rush…” He twisted his arm away from Midori, only to grab onto Midori’s hand. “Just take things slow on your first day… besides, I don’t wanna run anyway…”

Together, they finally walked through the front doors of the school, Chiaki taking the lead and guiding Midori to his classroom since it was already on the first floor. When they reached the 1-A classroom, he stopped.

Midori flashed a little grin at Chiaki. “Thanks for walking me here. I’ve really appreciated your gratitude all day!”

“Whether I wanted to give you any or not…” He tugged his arm back a bit. “Uh, you can let go of my hand now…”

Midori didn’t let go of his hand, but instead grabbed his other hand. “See you at unit practice soon, Morisawa-senpai? I can’t wait to learn everything from you!”

Chiaki chuckled quietly. “I suppose… really, you can let go of my hands now…”

“Oh.” Midori released his grasp from Chiaki’s hands. “Um, thank you again!” He bowed, then rushed into the classroom, out of sight.

Once Midori was gone, Chiaki started towards the stairs that lead to the upper levels of the building. Had this day gone differently than he had wanted it to go? By far, yes. Had this day been as depressing as he thought it would? Yes.

But a part of him said no, too.

He smiled to himself, the only sounds being his footsteps and the clatter of the two keychains on his bag. Sure, today was wild and even depressing to an extent, but something inside of him felt almost excited for this year to come.

Maybe that kid would get tons of smiles from him this year.

**Author's Note:**

> typed this in one hour and thirty minutes and posting it immediately after without a proofreader we die like men
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
